1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-to-temple joint structure for fixing a temple rotatably to each lens in a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lens-to-temple joint structure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model 60-70825 uses a lens-fastening piece having a hinge-half soldered thereto and a temple-fastening piece having a counter hinge-half soldered thereto, and the temple is rotatably fixed to the lens by coupling the hinge-half of the lens-fastening piece to the counter hinge-half of the temple-fastening piece.
The defects of such conventional lens-to-temple joint structure are: the temples are liable to lose the pleasing tightness in folding the temples relative to the front of the frame in a pair of eyeglasses, thus permitting the temples to rotate loosely relative to the front of the frame; and the soldering space which is occupied by the hinge-half of the lens-fastening or temple-fastening piece is too large to permit these pieces to be soldered at an increased efficiency, and accordingly the manufacturing efficiency is lowered.
In case of a pair of rimless glasses using fine temples the hinge-halves must be reduced in size accordingly, and the so small-sized hinge-halves are difficult to be produced, and are fragile because of their thinness.